villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tails Doll
The Tails Doll was a character in the racing game Sonic R for the Sega Saturn, seemingly intended as a robotic counterpart to Miles "Tails" Prower in the same vein as Metal Sonic, but came across as very strange and creepy due to the fact that it was a "doll" instead of an actual robot. In addition, whenever playing as the Tails Doll, all the background music during gameplay is replaced with the track "Can You Feel the Sunshine", adding to the creepiness. This spawned farcical internet legends claiming the Tails Doll was an evil entity manifested through Sonic R and carried a horrible curse, allegedly triggered by doing certain things in the game related to it, and which caused insanity and death. The song "Can You Feel the Sunshine" is also said to be part of the curse and of the doll's evil power. Some of the "facts" stated about the Tails Doll: - The Tails Doll is not of this world. - It is neither machine, nor truly alive, and thus it can never die. - It is the antithesis of life. - It is the void in which existence itself is meaningless, and hence suffers eternal hunger. A hunger for the life it can never aspire to. - It's insatiable appetite is for souls, and yours will do nicely. - He is every pain you have ever felt, and every illness you have ever feared. - He is all your darkest secrets, and some that you have yet to discover. - He is everything and nothing. - He is the future. - He is the Omega. - He is slightly orange, and somewhat fuzzy. – They say it you stare into the abyss for long enough, the abyss stares back. If you stare at the Tails Doll long enough, it will not only stare back, but feast upon your eye balls for the inside as well. 'The Story' After I got home from work I thought I'd buy a game for my son. He was into the Mario, Sonic, and Donkey Kong type stuff so I got him a game I don't think he's ever played yet. It was Sonic R. It was a racing game as I heard and at the time was pretty new. I raced home to give him the game and kissed my wife on the cheek. I held her and she was happy for me giving him a present. The excitement filled his eyes and I could tell he couldn't wait to play it. He went back to his room and I was right behind him to play it with him. A couple of days passed and he was almost done with the game as he said. I watched him beat the last boss, and he roared in excitement he beat it. I felt good for him, patted his head, and asked how was it. The peculiar thing was, as I did so I looked at the credits screen and pointed and said, "W-what's that?" He said it was the Tails Doll. I asked what the Tails Doll was. He just said it was the Tails Doll again. I obviously facepalmed and ignored the scenery. I called for him to get in bed. And as he was sleeping, the curiosity got the best of me. I went into his room, very quietly turned the volume down on the TV, and was ready to play some Sonic R. Knowing he already beat the game, I decided to play it again through watching him from earlier. I noticed you could play as "Tails Doll." Knowing that was the main reason I wanted to play the game, I chose him to tag up with some of the gang. It was pretty fun actually until I tagged him up with Sonic...right when I hit that button my whole life changed. My life was in the palm of its hand. It was all calm at first I must say...the screen shut off along with the game system. I let things be and went to bed with my wife. She grasped onto me as I did to her falling in deep sleep. At around 2:00 AM I started hearing thumps on my door. Keeping it shut and locked every night I was thinking it was my son probably getting up and asking me to get him something again. Knowing he could get it himself I just said, "Stop go back to bed." The thumping kept happening. I got very annoyed and noticed as I got up that there was a little shadow coming from under my door. Nothing at all compared to a regular human-size shadow. I kind of started freaking out. The word "Tails" kept popping up in my mind. I started to slowly open the door. And heard these very faint words I will never forget again..."You are coming with me... forever." It was a doll. A evil blood-covered possessed little doll. It was from the game. It had to be. It looked just like it. I screamed waking the whole house as it started clawing my toes. Blood was all over the floor, and to this day my feet ache and are sore. It was growling very aggressively and as my screaming got louder, my wife called the police. It scattered across the floor, running from me. It's screech was awful it left a trail of my blood behind it. It said it has what it needs, knowing it can't finish its job tonight. Ever so to this day, am I afraid to go to sleep at night. My sleeping patterns are scattered apart. I go to sleep at around 6:00 AM and wake up at around 8:00 PM to start my day. I know this may sound fake... but it isn't. I swear to this very day I am shocked to even think about falling asleep at night period. Gallery Tails Doll.png Tailsdoll2.png Sonic R Tails Doll.gif|Tails Doll as it appears at the end of Sonic R Archie Sonic Comic Tails Doll.jpg|The Tails Doll as it appears in the Archie Sonic comics. Tails Doll.jpg|An artwork of an alternate Tails Doll. Videos Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Foxes Category:Animal Villains Category:Robotic Counterpart Category:Recurring villain Category:Minor Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Parody Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Immortals Category:Collector of Souls Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Robots Category:Male Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Supernatural